


Last Meal

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Canonical Character Death, Cheeseburgers, Comfort Food, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hamburgers, Last Day On Earth, McDonald's, Pregnancy, Sad Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Rose enjoys her absolute favorite food for one last time.





	Last Meal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, two things:
> 
> 1\. It's been often joked about that Pink Diamond loves McDonald's, sooo...  
> 2\. The dating is under the assumption that Steven was born in 2001, because he starts at 12 years old at the show's beginning date in 2013.

August 14th, 2001.

Rose Quartz was nine months pregnant. Her and Greg Universe's baby was going to brought into this world very soon, possibly any minute now.

But the Crystal Gems weren't thrilled about it at all. Rose and the child couldn't _both_ exist; in order for the baby to live, she would have to become half of them. This meant that Rose would have to give up her physical form and disappear forever.

Despite putting on a carefree mask, Greg was also devastated that his lover would cease to exist after the years he'd known her. The immortal being thought that he would die before her, when in fact it would be the other way around.

Greg didn't want her last days on Earth to be completely clouded with gloominess and regret. After some mulling over it, he got an idea.

He saw one of the Crystal Gems by herself near the beach. It was Pearl, the one who had been most antagonistic to him. After standing there, a bit afraid, he walked up to her and cleared his throat. "Hey, Pearl...?" he quietly asked.

Pearl whirled around to glare at him with slightly red, slightly puffy eyes. "Me? What?" she replied in a snappish tone.

Greg was nervous, but he didn't back down. "Does Rose... have a favorite food?" he questioned her. After all, Pearl knew her for the longest time, so she was bound to have a clue.

Pearl tilted her head. "A 'favorite food'?" she said.

"Yeah. Something that she really, _really_ enjoys eating." said Greg.

Pearl was silent for a moment, then inquired: "While she is open to all sorts of food, she especially adores these messy, peculiar things called 'cheeseburgers' the most. I don't know why, but she's just drawn to them."

"Cheeseburgers, huh?" A certain fast food franchise easily came to his mind. "I think I know the perfect (and cheapest) place for those." Greg went over to his vehicle. He got inside, turned it on, and motioned to Pearl to get in the van with him.

"What? Why me?" asked Pearl in an annoyed tone.

"Well, someone's gonna need to help me carry the stuff." stated Greg.

Pearl crossed her arms and turned her back on him. "No. I don't have to come with _you_." she huffed as she stuck her nose up.

Greg became impatient from her attitude. "We're doing this for _Rose_ , okay?!" he yelled. "So you're gonna help me whether you like it or not!"

Pearl sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "Alright, FINE!" She relented and went inside the van.

* * *

Greg and Pearl came back to the beach later in the evening. They found Rose sitting there on the sand, watching the darkening sky. They weren't sure what was really going on in her mind at that time.

Rose heard their footsteps, and turned to glance at them. "Hey, where did you go?" asked the pink-haired Gem.

"...We went to get you these." replied Pearl as she showed her their purchases.

In their arms were packages of McDonald's. All they had bought for her were at least eight beef hamburgers that were topped with cheese, pickles, diced onions, and ketchup and mustard.

Greg put on his best smile. "Here you go, Rose!" He and Pearl handed the wrapped food to the Diamond.

Rose was surprised. "Woah! All for me?" She giggled bashfully. "Oh, you shouldn't have!" Rose called for the other Crystal Gems. "Garnet! Amethyst!"

The two came running right over to her, and were relieved as they saw that she wasn't going into labor just yet.

Rose excitedly held up two paper bags. "Look what Greg and Pearl got for me!" She turned back to her lovers. "Thank you so, so much!" She hugged Greg and Pearl.

"D... Don't mention it..." Greg managed to say thanks to being squeezed with her arms.

After Rose let them go, she took a hamburger out of a bag, unable to wait. Burgers! Savory, juicy, nourishing burgers! Stars, it had been AGES ever since she last ate one! She unwrapped the burger, and eagerly took a bite out of it. Juice and sauces dripped out, but she didn't care. It was so good, she almost cried! _Life on Earth is beautiful!_ Rose tearfully thought to herself. She hurriedly finished it off in a few more big bites, then went straight to the very next one.

Eating her favorite comfort food while being surrounded by her loving, caring found family, it couldn't get any better than this!

The others watched a starry-eyed Rose tear into those burgers with youthful wonder.

Garnet looked down at Amethyst. "Would you like a burger, Amethyst?" she asked her in a shaky voice.

"N... No thanks." The purple Gem paused to sniffle. "I don’t want to take any from Rose." Amethyst usually loved to eat, but tonight was an exception.

Greg tried not to let emotion show all over his face. "She looks pretty happy..." He was glad he and Pearl were able to fulfill Rose's potential last wishes.

"I'm glad..." added Pearl, about to cry again.

Eventually, every last burger was gone.

Rose was very thankful for the delicious meal!

She was also grateful that she was still able to have an experience with what she loved most, well aware that her time existing would be up soon.

* * *

August 15th, 2001.

That was the morning Rose died, and the morning a healthy baby boy was born.

Possessing her gem in his navel, his name had been decided upon by his parents to be 'Steven'.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
